


Hovercarts and Heating Pads

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: He had to focus.
Series: The Dragon Egg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Hovercarts and Heating Pads

**Author's Note:**

> [Dutch version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307420)

“Force, they didn't even give you a heating pad.”

Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak and wound it around the egg, hoping to stave off the worst of the cold while he figured out how to get the almost waist-high egg back to camp. 

He’d been lucky enough not to encounter any guards on the way in, but he couldn’t count on that happening again. Using the Force was out, unfortunately. He couldn’t carry the egg and fight potential hostiles at the same time.

He felt his master’s curiosity in their bond, but dismissed it for now; he had to focus.


End file.
